I Rememeber My First Time
by 123writer
Summary: Lt. Benjamin Krieg recalls a woman from his past but, after running in to her again a secret is revealed that threatens to change everything. There's some sexy time stuff in here (yup I just called it that.)


For the first time

Chapter One:

"– And then, I threw up." Miguel Ortiz bowed his head and blushed heavily as the group erupted in laughter.

"You threw up?" Lt. Benjamin Krieg Blurted out the question between breaths as he doubled over laughing at his friend.

"Come on guys! It's not that funny! She had these damn little glow in the dark stars on her ceiling fan." The Cuban tried in vain to defend himself. "It looked like one of those Hypno-spinners. I guess I just got a little motion sickness."

"Please tell me, you never had to see her again after that?" Security Chief William Shan cringed sympathetically at his friend as he patted the man on his back.

"We dated for 2 years." Miguel shrugged, "I guess aside from the whole throwing up thing, I wasn't that bad."

"Or she just felt that bad for your sorry ass." Ben pointed out sarcastically.

"Shut up Krieg." Lt. J.G. Tim O'neill added, rolling his eyes. "Don't you guys think sharing stories about your first times is a little inappropriate?"

Shan smirked, " It's only inappropriate if Lucas is around and he's stuck with Dr. Westphalen getting ready for the fund raiser tonight."

"How'd that happen?" Ortiz raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The good doctor wanted to make sure he actually wore a suit tonight and didn't try to show up at a fund raiser for his research in jeans and a baseball jersey." The Asian man responded taking a drink from his soda, "Speaking of which, we've got time for one more before we have to get out dress blues on."

"Come on, Timmy, You're up." Krieg flashed his old schemer smile as he watched the nervous man's face begin to flush red.

"Nah, Benny," Shan interjected, " Leave Tim alone, you're up. Come on, let's go. You're first time."

"Wait wait wait," Miguel interrupted, "Kreig was married to Hitchcock, he can't tell us about anything with her, that's a major violation of UEO policy. She our–"

"It wasn't Katie." Ben smiled at the shocked faces at the table. "What? I didn't marry Katie until I was in my mid 20's you didn't really think I waited that long did you?"

"No, we just can't believe there were two girls on this planet dumb enough to sleep with you." Shan scoffed, "Okay then who was it?"

Ben rolled his eyes at the quip, "For your information, yes, there was more than one, hell there was more than two but, this specific time, the first time it was a woman named C.C. and she was gorgeous."

The men surrounding him collectively let out a sigh. "Sure she was, Ben." Miguel smirked.

"No really, I swear, Blonde hair blue eyes, and these long legs that just went on forever. Hands down the most beautiful woman I've ever been with."

"So where'd you meet her?" Tim asked

Migs rolled his eyes, "Only you would ask that Tim."

"What? Do you guys really just have to only hear about the sex. I would like some back ground at least."

"It's fine, Where I met her is actually part of the story." Ben smirked. "I was in highschool and I went for a tour of a college and she was a professor there."

"You're so fully of it Krieg!" Shan smirked.

"Come on, I'm serious, would you just let me finish." Ben shrugged and continued as the group quieted down and listened to the rest of his story.

...

Dr. Kristin Westphalen exasperated threw up her arms as she looked at the blonde teenager shuffling his feet before her. "Lucas, it's a tie. It won't kill you."

"How do you know that?" Lucas retorted with a crooked smile, "What if I trip and it get's caught on something or what if it gets caught in a cab door and the cab drives off it cou–"

"Enough," Kristin sighed pulling the young man towards her as she began to tie the navy blue tie. "It's just one night besides, you're parents will be there don't you want to look nice?"

"My father will be there, my mother doesn't attend these things. She just sends a check later." Lucas bit his bottom lip nervously realizing he had left himself open to more unwanted comments about his parents before he opted for changing the subject slightly, "So do you think they'll like my research? The UEO I mean, not my parents.

"Of course," Kristin smiled taking the hint, "Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, I don't know. Interspecies communication isn't exactly everybody's cup of tea, you know." The blonde ran a hand through his hair before nervously trying to loosen his tie.

"Leave it." the doctor admonished lightly, "It looks nice. Everything will go fine tonight, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, uh doc? You mind if I go and find the guys and ride with them instead of you and the Captain it's not that I don't–"

Kristin laughed a little, "It's alright, off you go then, just try and stay clean would you?"

"I'm 16 doc, not 6." Lucas rolled his eyes as he headed for the door.

"And you think that's an improvement?"

Lucas opened his mouth to reply but suddenly thought better of the idea and just mad a b-line for the door.

...

"–After that glorious weekend, I never saw her again." Ben smirked as he looked upon the shocked faces.

"You're so full of shit Krieg." Shan shook his head.

"I'm telling you guys that's how it happened." Ben smirked, "I still have a picture of her in my cabin if you want some proof."

"A picture of you and some chick doesn't prove you slept with her." Miguel rolled his eyes.

"This one does." Ben said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That's a picture I gotta see to believe." Shan smirked.

"If Ben said it, I wouldn't believe it." The group turned to see Lucas Wolenczak annoyiedly tugging at a tie as he took a seat next to the men, "What picture?"

"Uh.. Ben went to Disney world and uh... He threw up on Goofy." Tim blurted out before anyone else could come up with an answer for the teen. No one wanted to face the wrath of Dr. Westphalen for talking to Lucas about sex. They all remembered Ben's physical after the good doctor found out the Lieutenant had given the teenager a condom.

"Yeah, it was really funny." Shan added as he stood up, "Well, guys we've gotta go get dressed for the fund raiser, later Lucas."

The blonde teenager watched in confusion as Tim, Migs, and Shan all left the room quickly leaving himself and a rather embarrassed looking Benjamin Krieg at the table.

"So Ben you going to tell me what just happened?"

"Not on your life kid, I don't need another physical for at least the next 10 years."


End file.
